1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal, which is disposed at a vertical frame profile of a stationary door leaf or of a movable door leaf and has an elastic sealing profile protruding from the front side of the frame profile, which sealing profile has a web abutting the frame profile and being connected to the frame profile, and a deformation chamber extending in longitudinal direction of the sealing profile and being delimited by the web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seals of the species mentioned above are used for example when designing smoke-tight doors which guarantee sterile work spaces and generally avoid draught air. In this case, glass leaf doors are used increasingly, the glass panes thereof being clamped in a frame profile. In this case, the seal between two movable leaves or between a stationary leaf and a movable leaf must be formed such that it develops its optimum sealing effect at a given minimum distance, i.e. a given gap between two adjacent leaves in their closing position. This effect needs to be guaranteed even with front sides, which are not absolutely aligned one in front of the other, i.e. horizontally offset in lateral direction, or with adjacent leaves' front sides, which are restrictedly angled towards each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,937 discloses a sealing device of this species generally designed for rail-bound vehicles. In this case, an elastic sealing element, having sealing lips and being approximately O-shaped in cross-section, is disposed at the front side of a movable door leaf, and a rigid flange-shaped sealing element engaging between the sealing lips is disposed at the front side of the stationary door leaf, intended to thereby achieve a triple sealing with the door being closed. This is a structural complicated double sealing, consisting of an elastic and a firm sealing part. The individual sealing elements are connected through screw connections to the door leaf by means of fittings, which in a U-shape, overlap the front side of the door leaf, i.e. they are not suitable to be used for the sealing of glass doors. Moreover, the proper functioning is only guaranteed with an aligned disposition of the door leaves.